Star Wars: The Force Awakens One-Shots and Multi-Shots
by zaev
Summary: Just a one-shot dump for Star Wars VII. Not sure how these are going to go, but please review if you like them. I'll post more if I get good enough critiques, so please read and comment.


**AN: Just saw The Force Awakens. Mind blown. Lots of UST with Rey and Finn but not rushed which was nice, and admittedly Kylo Ren too in a weird way. Had to write something for it. First time fanfiction, don't be too harsh if you review please. But I would like some feedback, and if I get enough I may do a second chapter from here, or just more one shots.**

 **But right now, one-shot!**

" _You are all alone. Such a pity_."

Rey feels the echo of those words breathe across her cheek, a whisper and a chill accompanying it. Kylo Ren's dark eyes watching her as she lies strapped to the interrogation stand. She remembers how they had flit across her form, seeing her and through her. She had felt violated, abused, and raw.

She still does.

" _Such a pity_."

Rey shudders, and leans back against the cold metal of her bunk wall. Ren's piercing dark eyes remain in her mind, and she cannot shake them. She cannot forget them. Sweat causes her hair to cling to her skin, and her breath is shallow as she sucks in air and tries not to panic. She lays back down on her bunk, trying to clear her mind and just not think for a moment.

It is harder than it seems. So much has changed since she found BB-8. She had left her home, given up on her family finding her, and discovered her own potential. But so many changes had come at a cost. She is now burdened with a new purpose, high expectations, worries, and danger everywhere. She had found a new family though, in the Resistance. Han…Chewie, Leia, Poe, and Finn. She smiles at the thought of her friend. She hopes he recovers by the time she returns, that he will be awake and well.

She is not sure if it is simply because they are friends or something else. He is rather attractive, she thinks to herself. Strong jaw, well built. Perhaps a bit on the slow side, but breaking years of First Order conditioning is difficult. Adjusting to anything drastically new is difficult. She wants to help him adjust, see him frame his mind in the new ways of freedom and compassion. To train with him and grow strong, and help him in anything he needs.

Anything. Especially if he needs help after training, if his muscular frame is sore. She wants to see his frame in front of her. Her eyes widen a little at this new revelation, surprised. She bites her lip lightly, thinking about his shoulders and how it might feel enclosed by his arms.

A feeling of heat pools in her lower belly, not new, but not quite familiar. She turns her head and looks down to the end of her compartment, at the door. No one is there, and she is thankful. Her mind returns to Finn, and her eyes close in pleasure as she imagines his form against hers. It is a stark contrast, his wider dark body against her light and slim one. Holding herself against him, feeling his breath on her. Feeling the heat of his body and hearing his voice in her ear.

What would he say? she wonders to herself.

Of its own accord, her left hand begins inching across the bunk frame to her chest, gliding lightly across and down to her stomach.

She imagines his breath against her neck, warm and damp. Her cheeks begin to heat up, and the heat in her belly begins to spread lower and wider. Her hand travels lower with it, touching the waist of her pants and just barely touching under it against her warming skin.

" _Rey…"_ she imagines Finn's voice next to her. She moans, and her fingers descend below her waistband, sliding lower to her center. Her other hand comes up to her breast, and lightly brushes it.

" _Does this, does this feel alright to you Rey?"_ the imaginary Finn asks her, even as she pretends her hands are his own. She nods to this apparition, and stifles a louder moan as she makes contact with the pool of heat and wetness between her thighs. Her body trembles, and she rubs a little at it.

" _Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong, direct me so I can do this right._ " She nods to this imaginary Finn again, touching herself further. She imagines his thicker fingers rubbing against her, brushing against the nub at the top of her vagina as she mimics the action herself.

Her moans grow louder, and her imagination grows more intense as she starts to finger herself lightly, her fingertips shallowly entering her.

" _Finn…_ " she moans out softly, and imagines his mouth on her neck as instinct takes over. She pinches her nipple through her tunic, the rough wrapping adding a certain pleasure to the feeling. Her legs clench slightly, her ass coming off the bed a little as her whole body reacts to the pleasure she is giving herself.

She moans again, her fingers now pumping in and out of her at a steady pace. Her breath is quick and deep, tension builds inside her. She imagines him fingering her, his own groans joining hers as he feels her tighten around his hand. She wishes she could feel him against her, hard and throbbing. Her legs spread now, giving her hand more access as she continues to fondle herself more intensely.

She imagines groping him through his pants, feeling how hard he is, relishing his moans with hers.

" _Rey_." he moans, practically panting in her ear as she undoes his pants. Her pretend-Finn now strains against her in her mind as her quick hand pulls his penis from the cloth restrictions, feeling him pulse against her skin. She pumps her fingers faster, pretending that he is pushing into her more intensely as she strokes him. Her whole body is practically burning with desire, and she moans his name as she continues her ministrations.

" _Finn…oh. Oh, Finn_."

She pushes into herself harder, faster, her need growing more intense as she grows closer to her climax. She stops her pumping to rub her clit fast and hard, the stimulation driving her closer and closer to the release she desires.

" _Finn, I want you._ " she moans to herself, wanting more. She takes off her pants, pretending it is him as she imagines pushing his own down. Her fingers pause just outside the entrance to her vagina, dripping and lightly tapping her clit some more.

" _Finn_ ," she moans, " _Please, I need you_." She begins pressing three of her fingers, coiled together, inside of her. She pretends it's him, pushing himself into her. She gets them in up to the knuckles and gasps as she feels it. Her eyes snap open blindly, seeing nothing but Finn and feeling the pleasure coursing through her.

A few pumps of her fingers and she is crying out, the pleasure reaching its peak as she fucks herself and pretends it's her friend. Pretends that it's Finn. She slowly retracts her fingers and leaves them at her entrance, still leaving just a small amount of contact.

" _That was quick,_ " she pretends to hear. " _Do you want to do more?"_

" _Oh_ , _yes!"_ she cries out, practically begging herself and her imagination for more.

" _Great, because if that was it, it'd be such a…_ "

"… _pity_." Ren breathes out. She pauses, gasping, as her fingers slide themselves back into her of their own accord. She sees the Dark Jedi in her mind, taking the place of Finn. She moans, still riding the end of her climax as he takes over. As her fingers begin to slide in and out of her mercilessly, a much different pace from what she had imagined with Finn.

But she is not afraid of this Ren, of this man in front of her in her mind, as he now fucks her. His gaze is intense, and she cannot keep it from the feelings filling her. Of him filling her. She feels his desire and his anger at her escape. She feels his longing for connection that so mirrors her own. She feels his power, and realizes that he did not die on the planet during the fall of Starkiller Base.

Kylo Ren had felt her, across the galaxy, and taken over.

She should be worried, at least. Concerned if nothing else at the pleasure she is feeling from this man instead of anger or fear.

All she feels is him inside her, as he controls her hand and continues fucking her. Her head falls back onto the pillow, and her legs bend and raise up, her knees up just under her breasts. Her fingers are furiously pumping in and out of her, following the rhythm this Force connection has made, and her other hand reaches back up to her nipples and pinches them, alternating between the two.

The pleasure is all that Rey feels now, all that she knows. Nothing else matters as she fucks herself more and more, her pleasure rising towards another climax as she imagines this dark man with her instead. Her eyes begin to roll towards the back of her skull, unseeing of her surroundings as she falls to the pure pleasure of the moment and the feeling of being full as her fingers keep pumping.

In and out, matching her breath. In and out.

Her hand that had been on her breasts now reaches up to her neck, caressing lightly before suddenly taking hold. Her eyes open, widening, but the pleasure continues as Ren continues to fuck her through her hand. Her other squeezes lightly on her neck, just barely applying pressure and adding to the pleasure she is feeling.

" _I will find you, Rey_."

Her wrist is beginning to cramp, and her legs are now wrapping around her arm, squeezing it as she gets closer and closer to orgasm.

She curls into a ball, now rubbing her clit again amidst the pleasure to finally climax. Her body seizes, stiffening in the ball as she finishes and she holds her breath. She lets it out and her entire body loosens, flopping flat on the bunk and relaxing. She breathes heavily, her chest rising and falling. She takes her hand out of her pants and drops it to the bed as her other retreats from her neck.

She wipes her forehead, feeling it damp and now cooling off. She grips the sheet of the bed as she hears Ren's voice one more time.

" _I will find you. It is only a matter of time_."

She closes her eyes again and curls into a ball once more, this time confused and unsure of herself. She did not know if she dreaded seeing his oddly handsome face again, or if it excited her.

She supposed that if she saw Finn or Ren first, then time would tell.


End file.
